


Banked Coals

by Sarcasmcat



Series: Steady Burn [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmcat/pseuds/Sarcasmcat
Summary: Even now, after sharing the bed with Kelly, the feel of his hands on him, Matt is still having a hard time believing this is all real.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Series: Steady Burn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659106
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	Banked Coals

**Author's Note:**

> First, I wanted to say thank you to everyone who read, commented and left kudos on Hearth Fire. The response to it was overwhelming and I appreciate it. 
> 
> Second, there will be a third story at some point in time, but I'm not going to make any promises about it being soon. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Casey wakes in small increments, aware of the sun falling across the bed and the click of heater as it comes on. New though is the body pressing against his back, the arm across his waist and he stretches. He yawns and lifts the light sheet, smiling when he sees the splash of color across Kelly’s arm, vibrant and permanent. 

Lips brush the back of his neck and he squirms. “Stop.”

Kelly laughs, hand spreading wide across his stomach. “I’ve been thinking about doing that for years. Don’t spoil my fun.”

Matt smiles, closing his eyes as he settles under the glide of Kelly’s thumb over his skin. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought the same thing over the years, how it would feel to have Kelly. And now he does, and it really doesn’t match up to anything he had imagined.

Humming Kelly rests his forehead against Matt’s back. “I don’t suppose staying in bed all day is an option?”

Matt laughs. “No. We do have to eat, and I want to check your bandage.”

“The damn bandage is still in place, but I’ll let you, if it’ll make you feel better.” Kelly brushes a kiss to the back of his neck again before pulling back. “But first I’m going to make some coffee.”

Rolling onto his back, Matt watches as Kelly slips from the bed, taking in the broad sweep of the other man’s shoulders, the curve of his bicep and he can’t help it, but his gaze again goes to the splash of color on his forearm.

Kelly catches his gaze and smiles, dragging his hand across the mark on his arm. “Am I going to have to start wearing long sleeved shirts all the time? Because I can tell you right now, that is going to suck come summer.”

With a smile Matt stretches. “It won’t be a problem by the time summer comes around. The novelty of seeing it will have worn off by then.”

Kelly’s smile slides into a grin. “I hope my novelty won’t have worn off by then.”

“Don’t worry Kelly. That hasn’t happened since we met.”

Shaking his head Kelly heads for the door. “I’m going to get coffee before you get me any more distracted than I already am.”

As much as Matt wants to stay in bed until the other man gets back, the bathroom is calling, and he really needs to brush his teeth. He takes his time brushing his teeth, taking the chance to think while Kelly isn’t around to distract him. Even now after sharing the bed with Kelly, the feel of his hands on him, Matt is still having a hard time believing this is all real. 

Parts of yesterday still feel like a dream, the hostage situation at the station, the feel of Kelly’s hand as they had completed the bond, the way Kelly had felt pressing him against the wall of the shower, hand working him to completion with quick strokes. 

By the time he gets done in the bathroom Kelly is already back, with two mugs and Matt gratefully takes one. He leans in, brushing his mouth across Kelly’s and it sends a jolt of pleasure down his back, that he can do this whenever he wants, can touch Kelly because they’ve completed their bond.

Kelly must share the feeling because he turns, kissing Matt, holding his mug well out and they exchange a series of languid kisses, free hands curling to hold onto each other.

Matt pulls away, smiling at the look on the other man’s face as he sits on the bed. “Believe me, I would rather keep that up, but the coffee is winning out.”

“I guess next time I’ll have to make the coffee terrible.” Kelly sits down next to Matt, leaning against him. “Are you sure we can’t stay in bed?”

A low hum of arousal is skimming under his skin and Matt knows it isn’t all him. He presses into Kelly and he takes a drink of coffee. The more he thinks about it, the more he can see the merit of the idea. The moment they go back to work time like this is going to be hard to come by and they should be enjoying it now. He lowers his mug. “Alright, you’ve convinced me. Though I do expect to be fed at some point in time today.”

Kelly grins, kissing Matt. “The Hawks are playing tonight too, so we’ll have to get out of bed for that.”

“I’m glad you have your priorities straight.” Laughing Matt manages to elbow Kelly. “There will be food, right?”

Shaking his head Kelly takes a drink of coffee. “One track mind. Yes, there will be food because you can’t watch the Hawks play without something to eat. And beer.”

Matt raises his coffee cup, though he knows it doesn’t do anything to hide his smile. He can feel Kelly press closer and they drink their coffee in silence, enjoying the simple act of just touching without any intent behind it. Finishing his coffee Matt leans down, tucking his empty mug out of the way and he sets Kelly’s down with it.

They settle back into the bed, fitting their bodies together like they’ve had years of practice rather than less than a day and Matt slides his arm around Kelly’s shoulders, fingers stroking over skin and it would be easy to fall asleep like this, with the warm press of another body against him, the faint buzz of happiness that isn’t all his own singing through him. 

But sleep is obviously far from Kelly’s mind, with the way his hand is stroking along Matt’s side, face tucked against his throat. 

His phone goes off where he has it plugged in on the side table and Matt cranes his head to get a look at the screen. Hermann’s name shows and he sighs. “Why the hell is he calling? They all know we’ve been suspended.”

Kelly presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Don’t answer it. They aren’t our problem until Tuesday at the earliest and if you do, you’ll never be able to get rid of him.” His hand slides across Matt’s side, resting on his hip. “We’re supposed to be enjoying this time.”

The phone stops ringing, and Matt turns his head, catching Kelly’s mouth in a kiss. He knows he should check the bandage on his arm, but it doesn’t seem as important with the way Kelly’s hand feels on his side, thumb stroking a line of heat on his skin.

Kelly makes a sound against his mouth and shifts, thigh crossing his and Matt glides his fingers down the swirl of color on Kelly’s arm, arousal pooling in his stomach. This is nothing like he’s imagined over the years.

His fingers slide higher, lightly touching the tape holding the bandage down and he breaks the kiss, pressing another to the corner of Kelly’s mouth. “I should really check the bandage.”

“If I let you, can I continue my plan afterward?”

Kelly’s hand slides down, teasing against the arch of his hip and Matt nods, breath catching in his throat. “Yeah.”

Even from the room they can hear the knocking on the door and Matt sighs. The knocking is quickly followed by his phone chiming with a message and he grabs it. He sighs again, dropping the phone onto the bed, where it is lost in the tangle of sheets and blankets. “Hermann and the others are outside.”

Kelly groans, dropping his head to rest against Matt’s shoulder. “No. If we let them in or acknowledge them, we’ll never get rid of any of them. This is supposed to be our time.”

Matt laughs, fingers stroking up and down Kelly’s neck. “What do you think my neighbors are going to do if they see half of our shift on my doorstep? They’re going to call the cops and that will take up even more time than just dealing with them for a few minutes.”

Tipping his head back Kelly kisses the underside of Matt’s jaw before pulling back. “Why the hell aren’t they at the house? I don’t seem to recall Boden saying they got off until Monday.”

With a sigh Matt shoves at Kelly, until he finally moves. “He might have. We did tear out of there once we found out how much trouble we were in.”

“I wouldn’t say we were in trouble. Well, you might be, for making us hostages, but I doubt Boden is mad at us for saving the others and taking those two out before SWAT got in there.” Kelly slides out of the bed, picking up the shirt he had been wearing last night and he shrugs it on. “Come on. I’m not going to brace them by myself. This is your show.”

Matt slides out of bed and quickly dresses, drawing on a worn CFD shirt. “Don’t even. I bet Cruz is down there too, and he’s your problem.”

There is another round of pounding on the front door and Matt sighs, scrubbing a hand across his face. “Okay, let’s go, before they break my damn door in.”

They make their way downstairs and can see the others peering in through the glass one either side of the door. Hermann is in the front and he grins, waving when he sees them coming towards the door. Brett and Foster are hanging at the back of the group, neither of them very happy looking, like they’re only reluctantly here. 

Matt shakes his head as he unlocks the door and he yanks it open, pointing in the direction of the living room.

Half their shift wanders into the living room and Kelly glances at Matt, feeling a sweep of annoyance from him. “Are you regretting your decision yet?”

There is a thump and quiet arguing from the living room and Matt rubs his hands together before sighing with a pained look towards where the others are waiting. “A little.”

Kelly catches his forearm, fingers curling warm over the mark on his arm. “Hey, we’re in this together, like everything else. You don’t have to deal with anything you don’t want too, and they’re more than welcome to let themselves out. Good?”

Matt smiles, shaking his head. “Yeah, I’m good.”

He takes a deep breath and enters the living room, Kelly a warm, steady presence at his back, like always. 

Everyone is piled on his couch and in the few chairs and Matt looks at them. “Why aren’t any of you at the house?”

They all look at Hermann, which is par for the course. He always seems to be the spokesperson when something like this comes up. “Well, you see captain, Boden and the commissioner thought we could all use this shift off, since yesterday was so stressful and everything.”

Kelly snorts a laugh from where he’s standing behind Matt, arms folded across his chest.

Matt ignores him. “And none of you had anything better to do than camp out on my doorstep?”

Hermann looks affronted as he looks between the two men. “Oh no. You two don’t get to drop a bombshell like being soulmates on us and then just disappear for four days. We’re family!”

Shifting his weight Matt sighs. “If I hadn’t had to, you wouldn’t have known Severide and I are soulmates. It isn’t a matter for the house and it still isn’t.” He looks at them. “If I could have found a different way to get you, without you knowing about Severide and I, I would have.”

With a frown Hermann leans forward, elbows planted on his thighs. “But, I’ve known you two for years, we all have. How long have you known?”

Matt glances at Kelly, because this is his life as much as Matt’s and he has a right to decide how much they want the house to know. Kelly’s gaze is steady, and he inclines his head, letting Matt know the decision is his and he feels his heart tighten, because he hates how long he has denied himself the simple pleasure of knowing Kelly has his back like this. “Since we met at the Academy.”

That draws a ripple of surprise from the others, with curious murmurings and Matt raises a hand to forestall any questions. “Severide and I had our own reasons for not completing the bond and that’s all I’m saying about it.”

The house is family, but Matt isn’t proud of his reasons for denying what was between them. It certainly isn’t anything he has any intentions of airing to them, now or ever. His decision was his alone and Kelly is the only who needs to know why he did what he did.

A heaviness fills the room and Matt shifts his weight, refusing to show any signs of uneasiness. The others are likely trying to figure out what secret he’s hiding, beside the one about his family they all know about. Rumors are going to fly after this, as they all share their ideas, carefully to make sure he or Kelly don’t overhear, or even worse Boden. 

In a few weeks everything will go back to normal, though there might still be lingering looks, until they settle into the new normal. 

Brett and Foster, who have more emotional awareness in a toenail than all of the men combined jump up from the armchair they’re sharing. Before Hermann can say anything, Brett is pointing toward the door as Foster starts grabbing the lapels of coats, tugging until people are on their feet and moving. 

Matt and Kelly can only watch in bemusement as the two women herd the men toward the door. Foster leads them out and Brett stops only long enough to look back at them and wave, pulling the door closed.

Kelly crosses to the door and locks it before turning to look at Matt. “I think we owe our fine paramedics coffee for a week. I thought Foster was going to grab Hermann’s ear and drag him out.”

Matt manages a laugh and he scrubs a hand across his face. “Yeah.” It hadn’t gone as bad as he had expected, but now he feels a little off and he doesn’t like the feeling. This should have been a good day with Kelly and now he is going to spend the rest of it wondering if he should have been more open with the others. 

Before he can say anything, Kelly is suddenly in his space, bearing him back against the wall and he lets the other man do as he wants. Kelly looks at him, sharp gaze sliding over his face and Matt feels his breath catch in his throat. He doesn’t think he’s ever going to get used to being the subject of such scrutiny but it makes him feel warm and he relaxes against Kelly.

Kelly catches his mouth in a kiss, hand curling around his chin and Matt clutches at the fabric of his shirt, leaning into him. 

With a last, slow kiss Kelly pulls back. “Do you want to check my bandage?”

Huffing a laugh Matt rests a hand on Kelly’s bicep, well clear of the bandage. “Are you trying to distract me?”

“Depends on whether or not it’s working?”

Warmth that has nothing to do with the way Kelly is pressing against him fills Matt and he laughs. “It is. Come on. I have everything in the master bath.”

Kelly grins as he steps back. “Good. Afterwards we can get back to the plan, which was to spend the day in bed, until the game.”

Matt takes Kelly’s hand, tugging him in the direction of the stairs.


End file.
